Zoboomafoo Lost Episode: Zoboo's Evil Twin
I got up around 5:45 in the morning when I was in the trailer by myself. My mom and dad was spending the night with Grandma and my older sister Lexi was sleeping at her boyfriend's house. I went to take out the trash around 5:53, when I came across a DVD case beside me. I opened it up and had a blank DVD disc. It had no artwork or writing. I went inside to the kitchen to get my leftover 2 steak quesaritos and grab a cold bottle of Dr. Pepper and went back to my bedroom. I put the DVD into the player and press play. First...... there was the FBI warning which froze for like 5 seconds (Crazy, huh?) and there was the PBS Kids logo. It came on, as the logo came on the screen went a little fast. Then a familiar intro came on. "Oh. It's Zoboomafoo. Man, I loved this show.' It was Zoboomafoo. A really good PBS kids show back in the day. I been a fan of the show since I was a kid. The intro was normal, but at the end of the intro, it showed a title that was scary. "Zoboo's Evil Twin" in a bone chilling font. My spine was cold. It opened with Chris carrying a radio and Martin carrying a bag of CDs. "Oh, hi kids." said Martin. "How are you doing?" asked Chris. They put down the items and they called Zoboo. Zoboo came in a happy voice. "What's the radio for?" asked Zoboo. "It's where you listen to music, news and anything." said Martin. He turned the radio and a news reporter was heard. "We interrupted this program to breaking news. A evil lemur is on the loose.Make sure you shut your doors and close the windows tight. Be careful. If you see him, he will get you." And I'm like: "That's crazy talk." Martin and Chris had a scared look on their faces and went to the doors to shut them. Later, the Kratt brothers and Zoboo was busy drawing some pictures. "Nice drawing of me!" said Zoboo. A time card appeared saying 11:35. The evil lemur appeared. "No one can't catch me." said the evil lemur as he ran. "Where were you, buddy?" asked Chris."I've been looking at this Pamela Anderson magazine." said Zoboo. "You can't date Pamela Anderson. You are a lemur, silly." laughed Martin. "I know." said a blushy Zoboo. "What the heck is that?!?!" said Chris. The camera zooms in really fast showing a bloodstained shoe. Martin ran and picked up the shoe and he and Chris took a look at the shoe. "Do you know about this Zoboo?" asked Chris. "No I have not." said Zoboo. "The evil lemur almost killed a little girl but grabbed her shoe and the girl is okay." said the radio. "That shoe belongs to Jackie." said a whispered Martin. The brothers saw a flyer of the evil lemur. "He looks like Zoboo." said Chris. "It is Zoboo!" said Martin. The real Zoboo was hiding in a corner. They went to talk to Zoboo and they saw the most scary thing they ever saw. Zoboo's evil twin had bloodshot eyes, a big evil grin and he was carrying a knife and he said: "Got Jackie. You two are next." "RUN!" yelled Martin. They ran around animal junction and Chris, Martin and Zoboo run out the door and they ran down til they almost hit a cliff. "I'm going to get you two and going to live........" Zoboo's evil twin fell off the cliff and died. "The price is wrong, shiznit." said Zoboo as he yelled at the evil lemur. The Kratt brothers and Zoboo swept their sweat "Well, that's that." said Martin. "That's what?" said Jackie. "Zoboo's evil twin is dead. And we're free!" said Chris. "FREE!" said Martin in a high pitch voice.They gave each other a high five until tehy went back to animal junction to celebrate. "I'm glad that dumb evil lemur is not here." said Zoboo and the screen went black. Zoboo's evil twin face appeared on the screen for a minute. He had bloodshot eyes and said: "I'm getting you Zoboo!" There was no credits. The screen went to black and went to the menu. I took the DVD and put it in the trash. I would rather watch the original episodes from the show on DVD. I think this is a crazy story I ever told. Do you? Category:Lost Stuff